Charmed: The Next Generation
by Micro Magic
Summary: Wyatt, Chris, and their younger boy cousin Henry have moved to Los Angeles to start a new life without having to depend on their family. They have said to not be involved with magical business, but that seems to be impossible.Warning: It's in SWEDISH.
1. Chapter 1

**FÖRHÄXAD – NÄSTA GENERATION**

**PROLOG – PRESENTATION**

TONA IN

MORNING – CITY OF LOS ANGELES

_Solen kommer upp och skiner över staden Los Angeles.  
_

LÄGENHET – UTANFÖR

_Solljuset börjar skina på en byggnad._

WYATTS SOVRUM – INNANFÖR

_Någon sover under filten, med ett mönster av hav och himmel. Plötsligt knackar någon utanför dörren. Sedan hör vi en bekant röst (_Chris Halliwell _från den originella _Förhäxad

UTANFÖR DÖRREN: "Wyatt! Vakna, annars kommer du att bli sen! Hallå?"

_Dörrens knackas hårdare var femte sekund, men _Wyatt_ (fortfarande under filten) sover vidare. Till slut slutar personen att knacka._

UTANFÖR DÖRREN: "Som du vill."

_Plötsligt dyker det upp en ringande väckarklocka på sängbordet till sängens vänstra sida. Wyatt räcker ut armen och viftar med handen och fryser den i tiden. Han drar in armen igen. _

_Efter en sekund dyker det upp ännu en ringande väckarklocka, den här gången bredvid fönstret. Wyatt räcker ut armen och viftar med handen igen, fast den här gången sprängs klockan i småbitar._

_Strax efter det, tiotals ringande väckarklockor dyker upp igen. Fast den här gången svävar de i luften istället för att stå någonstans i rummet. Wyatt räcker ut båda armarna och viftar dem allmänt och snabbare än han gjorde, men ingen av dem sprängs eller fryses. Han viftar med armarna ännu snabbare, men inget funkar. Han blir trött efter alla misslyckanden och håller för sina öron med filten för att stänga ute störljudet. Men till slut, tål han inte oljudet längre och slänger bort filten, och visar ansiktet, _Wyatt Halliwell,_ för att göra det enda som kan få slut på det: att vakna._

WYATT: (skriker) SLUTA!

_Klockorna slutar ringa omedelbart och försvinner sedan i det tomma intet._

_Wyatt står på benen och går till dörren för att öppna åt… _Chris

WYATTS SOVRUM/KORRIDOR – INNANFÖR

_Wyatt är arg på sin bror, och det syns tydligt på hans ansikte._

WYATT: Du håller på att göra mig döv, Chris.

CHRIS: Sluta sova så länge då. Jag ogillar det lika mycket som du. Grannarna kan börja klaga när som helst.

Henry Mitchell Jr_, deras kusin, kommer ut från sitt sovrum längs korridoren._

HENRY: Herregud! Kan inte ni kasta en trollformel som stänger oljudet i Wyatt rum, så att ingen kan höra er? Hyresvärden kan köra ut oss när som helst om ni fortsätter med det här en vecka till.

CHRIS: (drar en vits) Tja! Vi kan alltid förvandla honom till en gris.

_Alla tre killarna skrattar tills Wyatt byter ämne._

WYATT: Nåja! Jag bör nog gå och byta om för att komma i tid.

CHRIS: Bra idé. Jag går och byter om också.

HENRY: Samma här.

_Chris och Henry går tillbaka till sina sovrum och Wyatt stänger igen dörren._

WYATTS SOVRUM – INNANFÖR

_Wyatt knäpper med fingrarna. Kameran vänds till byrån, som öppnas, och en vit skjorta flyger ut ur byrån och sedan mot Wyatt. När Wyatt byter skjorta, vänds kameran nertill en inramad bild på skrivbordet bakom honom. Bilden har Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Chris och en liten flicka i. Och bredvid ligger_ _familjens mest dyrbara skatt – _Skuggornas bok

TONA UT

2


	2. Chapter 2

**KAPITEL ETT – ETT KONSTIGT RINGANDE**

TONA IN

MORGON – UCLA – UTANFÖR

_Det är en vacker utsikt på UCLA (University of California, Los Angeles) framgården._

KLASSRUM – INNANFÖR

_Wyatt sitter bland en massa elever och lyssnar på professorns föreläsning om litteratur. Men han verkar inte vara särskilt uppmärksam, däremot klottrar han på kollegieblocket._

PROFESSORN: … Damikate trodde visst att det skulle gå att bli av med Greysons soldater genom att rida in i skogen. Men…

_Wyatt kikar på klockan som hänger över dörren. Klockan är 10:40: Tjugo minuter till rasten. Han suckar djupt. Sedan tittar han på både sin vänstra och högra sida för att försäkra att ingen ser på. När kusten är klar, viftar han handen med pennan och telekinetiskt flyttar pekaren upp till 12. Klockan ringer och alla börjar gå. Professorn ser lite överraskad ut, men ger dem ändå en läxa att göra._

PROFESSORN: Skriv en uppsats om de tre krigen mellan Hubertson och Kalamore tills nästa onsdag. Hej då.

_Wyatt går nerför trappan med ett stolt leende för att kunna göra vad som helst med hjälp av magi. Men hans leende dör bort när han plötsligt hör ett ringande i öronen, men den här gången låter det mer som en tandläkarborr och ingen klocka syns. Han försöker skydda ett öra med vänsterhanden, men det hjälps inte. När ljudet inte hörs längre, börjar han undra vad det kunde ha varit och gör ett förvånat min. Han tittar omkring, men märker att ingen annan än han hörde det._

_Någon kommer fram till honom._

FLICKA: Hej, Wyatt.

_Wyatt vänder upp huvudet och ser… Amanda._

WYATT: Amanda. Hej.

AMANDA: Hej. (blyg) Jag, ähum, ska ha fysikprov imorgon. Skulle du kunna… kanske… komma och… plugga med mig ikväll?

_Wyatt ler åt hennes blyghet men svarar._

WYATT: Visst. Jag kan hjälpa dig plugga. Är klockan sex okej?

AMANDA: Ja, det blir perfekt. Tack.

WYATT: Ingen orsak. Vi ses, jag ska gå och äta lunch.

AMANDA: Ja, vi ses.

UCLA KORRIDOR – UTANFÖR

_Wyatt kommer ut från klassen när han hör Chris ropa:_

CHRIS: Hej, Wyatt.

_Wyatt vänder om och Chris kommer fram._

WYATT: Tjena. Ska vi gå och äta lunch tillsammans?

CHRIS: Visst.

_De börjar gå, men stannar när de hör samma ringning Wyatt hörde i klassrummet._

CHRIS: Aj!

_Wyatt och Chris tittar sig omkring för att se efter vart ringningen kommer ifrån, men när de tittar märker de att ingen annan kan höra den._

_Wyatt vänder sig till Chris och frågar:_

WYATT: Hörde du det där?

_Chris nickar och ger honom en nyfiken blick._

MORGON/FÖRMIDDAG – LOS ANGELES HIGH SCHOOL – SKOLGÅRDEN – UTANFÖR

_Henry sitter på en bänk och äter en burgare. Plötsligt hör han samma smärtsamma ringning och nästan tappar burgaren._

HENRY: (trycker vänsterhandens fingrar mot örat) Aj!

_När den slutar, tittar han sig omkring, men kan inte se vart ringningen kommer ifrån. Men då märker han att någon närmar sig: Derek Mills och hans tre kompisar._

DEREK: Tjenare, tönt. Hur går det idag?

HENRY: (kaxig respond) Vad är det du vill, Derek den Dumme?

_Derek gillar tydligen inte kommentaren._

DEREK: Det där ska du få betala för.

_Henry börjar omedelbart springa, med de fyra killarna bakom sig. Derek kommer ikapp och tar tag på honom i axeln och hejdar honom. De andra killarna kommer ikapp och ger honom stryk. Henry faller ner på marken, men de fortsätter, ända tills rektorn och vakterna kommer och ingriper._

REKTOR: Sluta! Sluta omedelbart!

_Vakterna greppar tag i killarnas händer och räddar den skadade Henry, som nu ligger på marken, har ont och med blod i näsan._

REKTOR: Vi ska ha ordning i den här skolan! Ni är elever här och därför ska det inte finnas några konflikter! Nästa gång ni slåss igen, sänds ni alla till fem timmars kvarsittning! Är det förstått?

DEREKS KOMPISAR: Ja, rektor Hiller.

_Han går till Derek._

REKTOR: Derek?

_Han ser ansvarig ut._

DEREK: (motvillig att svara) Ja, rektorn.

_Sedan vänder han till Henry, som försöker stå på benen._

REKTOR: (till vakten bredvid Henry) För honom till sjuksköterskan.

VAKT: Ja, sir.

_Vakten greppar tag på Henrys arm och för honom till sjuksysterns kontor. Men så plötsligt hör han ringningen igen._

NY SCEN

FÖRMIDDAG – LOS ANGELES – ÅTERVÄNDSGRÄND

_En kvinna, med blå tröja och svarta jeans, springer av rädsla och försöker komma ifrån nåt som jagar henne. När hon ser att det är en återvändsgränd, då stannar hon och vänder sig om. En svartklädd man kommer fram._

KVINNA: Kom inte närmare, annars blir du ledsen.

_Mannen stannar en stund, men är inte ett dugg rädd för hennes hot._

MAN: Jaså? Det får vi väl se.

_Han börjar gå igen. Kvinnan lyfter upp handen och trollar fram ett klot av ljus. Hon kastar det_ _mot mannen, men innan det hinner träffa honom försvinner han inom ett ögonblick. Kvinnan ser sig omkring, för hon vet att han blinkade (en trollkarls kraft att teleportera). Plötsligt står han_ _framför henne och sticker en athamé (en konstigt formad kniv) in i hennes mage. Hon faller döende på golvet. Mannen står på knä och ger henne en sista kommentar._

MAN: Det är en häftig kraft som du har. Och nu… är den min.

_Han rör vid hennes ansikte, glödande ljus svävar utifrån hennes ansikte och in i hans, samtidigt som hon dör. Han tar ett djupt andetag, känner den nya kraften som gör honom mäktigare än han var._

MAN: Det är dags att gå och leta efter en ättling.

_Trollkarlen ler och njuter av tanken en stund, och blinkar därifrån._

4


	3. Chapter 3

**KAPITEL TVÅ – HENRYS KRAFTER**

TONA IN

LÄGENHET – KORRIDOR

_Chris kommer in. Han lägger ner väskan och nycklarna och går in i vardagsrummet och får syn på… Henry._

LÄGENHET - VARDAGSRUM

_Han ser att Henry är hemma och med plåster på ansiktet och såret på munnen._

CHRIS: Hej, är du okej?

HENRY: Jag mår bra. Förutom det där ringandet som genomborrade mina öron vid lunchtiden.

CHRIS: Ringande? Lät det som en tandläkarborr?

_Henry ger Chris en nyfiken blick._

HENRY: Ja, hur så?

CHRIS: För att Wyatt och jag hörde den vid lunch också.

HENRY: Har ni?

_Chris nickar och tänker en stund._

HENRY: Vad är det?

CHRIS: (svarar) Jag tänker bara på det pappa sa till oss. Det här ringandet kan komma från våra whitelighter-hälfter.

Henry börjar också komma ihåg det hans mamma brukade berätta för honom och hans systrar om whitelighter-krafter.

HENRY: Och det är vanligtvis en global varning eller ett nödanrop från någon. Tror du att någon bad om hjälp?

CHRIS: Jag är inte säker, men jag vill inte göra det här. Jag tänker gå och prata med en Äldre sen och be dem att ta bort ringandet.

HENRY: Okej, men tänk om någon ber om hjälp.

CHRIS: Då får någon annan whitelighter ta över. För jag vill verkligen _inte_ göra det här. Varken jag, Wyatt eller du vill göra det förrän vi är redo.

HENRY: Jag vet, men jag kan inte gå med dig. Jag måste plugga historia.

_Öronen ringer igen, och båda kusinerna hör den._

HENRY: Aj!

CHRIS: Okej! Glöm vad jag sa. Jag går och pratar med dem nu. Vi ses sen.

HENRY: Okej.

_Chris projicerar härifrån efter deras samtal. Henry sätter sig ner och tänker en stund. Han plockar ut böckerna och börjar plugga._

AMANDAS LÄGENHET – KORRIDOR – KVÄLL

_Wyatt kommer ut ifrån hissen och går mot Amandas lägenhet. Han ser dörrnumret 138 och_ _knackar på och väntar bara en sekund innan hon svarar dörren._

AMANDA: Hej.

WYATT: Hej.

AMANDA: Kom in.

_Hon ger plats åt honom att träda in, vilket han gör._

AMANDAS LÄGENHET – VARDAGSRUM

_Wyatt lägger ner väskan och tittar runt. Platsen har förändrats en del sen hans förra besök. Fönstergardinerna har bytts från gula med blomma mönster till röda; matbordets mittplats har en fruktskål i stjärnform och gröna färger (påminner litegrann om kryptoniter i Stålmannen)._

WYATT: Wow!

AMANDA: Vad är det?

WYATT: Inget, men din lägenhet verkar ha förändrats en del.

AMANDA: Jo, jag omorganiserade lite förra måndagen.

WYATT: Jaha.

AMANDA: Ska vi börja?

WYATT: Javisst. Låt mig bara hämta textböckerna först.

_Wyatt plockar upp väskan och går till soffan med Amanda bakom sig. De sitter ner, och Wyatt plockar ut böckerna och de börjar plugga tills ringningen dyker upp igen._

WYATT: (håller om vänsterörat) Aj! Jäklar!

AMANDA: Mår du bra?

WYATT: Ja, jag är okej! Jag har bara lite ont i öronen.

AMANDA: Hur går det till?

WYATT: Ah! Det är inget, bara nåt som går i släkten liksom.

AMANDA: Har din familj ont i öronen hela tiden?

WYATT: Näh då.

_Amanda är fortfarande lite förvirrad, men förbiser saken och vänder uppmärksamheten_ _tillbaka till pluggandet._

LÄGENHET – VARDAGSRUM

_Henry håller på att plugga själv när det där ringandet kommer tillbaka igen, mer spänt än förut. Han täcker sina öron, men den försvinner inte. Nu hör han en röst som ropar på hjälp, samtidigt som ringandet fortsätter._

RÖST: Hjälp mig! Hjälp!

_Plötsligt stelnar han till och hamnar i sin inre. Kameran snabbt zoomar in mot Henrys ögon och blixtrar._

BYTER TILL:

HENRYS VARSEL – ÖVERGIVEN FABRIK

_En svartvit bild av en tonårig kille springer från trollkarlen, som trollar fram ett armborst (samma armborst som används av darklighter). Han siktar och skjuter. Killen springer så snabb han kan, men det räcker inte till att undgå pilen som träffar honom i ryggen. Han faller livlös på golvet. Det blixtrar och…_

TILLBAKA TILL…

LÄGENHET – VARDAGSRUM

… _tillbaka till lägenheten. Nu är Henry skrämd av vad han såg._

TONA UT

TONA IN

LÄGENHET – VARDAGSRUM – SAMMA ÖGONBLICK

_Henry är skräckslagen. Strax efteråt projicerar Chris in i rummet, precis bakom Henry, som märker att nån är bakom honom och vänder sig om snabbt och slår Chris på hakan. _

CHRIS: AJ!

_Chris snavar bakåt och tar stöd från TV:n._

HENRY: Chris! Förlåt mig!

_Henry går till Chris för att stödja honom._

HENRY: Är du okej?

CHRIS: Jag klarar mig, men du verkar inte vara det. Det syns att du är dödsrädd.

_Båda kusinerna tittar på varandra en stund, Henry tittar på Chris med en överraskad och samtidigt skräckslagen blick. Chris är oroad av blicken._

CHRIS: Är du okej?

_Henry öppnar munnen, men innan han hinner säga nåt ringer det i öronen igen. Henry åter hör rösten som ropar på hjälp i ringningen._

RÖST: Hjälp!

HENRY: Vi måste hjälpa honom.

CHRIS: Vem?

HENRY: Killen jag såg i mitt… varsel.

CHRIS: Varsel?

HENRY: Jag förklarar sen. Just nu måste vi försöka rädda honom. Chris, kan du hjälpa mig?

Chris tittar på Henry och möter hans seriösa blick.

CHRIS: Vi går.

Henry och Chris teleporterar ut.

INOMHUS – ÖVERGIVEN FABRIK – KORRIDOR – KVÄLL

_Killen från Henrys varsel springer åt samma håll, jagad av trollkarlen, som nu trollar fram armborstet. Han siktar mot killen, men när han ska skjuta skickade något honom telekinetiskt åt sidan och slår väggen. Chris och Henry kommer fram från skuggorna och ser att killen har kommit undan._

HENRY: (föreslår) Följ efter honom, Chris.

CHRIS: (tror knappt på det hans kusin sa) Va?

HENRY: Jag vill se till att han är i säkerhet. Gå och följ efter honom.

Chris tvekar en stund. Trollkarlen börjar vakna.

CHRIS: (bestämt) Nej. _Du_ går. Jag uppehåller honom.

HENRY: Va? Nej.

CHRIS: Du måste. Jag är kraftigare, jag klarar av honom. Gå då.

_Henry kan inte säga emot, för det är sant att hans kusins krafter är starkare. Han teleporterar därifrån och lämnar Chris ensam med trollkarlen._

CHRIS: Hej där.

_Trollkarlen står på benen igen och siktar._

TROLLKARL: Du är dödens, whitelighter.

CHRIS: Du har tydligen ingen aning om vem jag är.

_Han skjuter. Chris räcker ut armen snabbt och säger:_

CHRIS: Pil.

_Pilen omringas av blåvita ljus och faller på golvet. Chris, missar inte en sekund, kastar ut armen och telekinetiskt flyttar trollkarlen åt sidan igen. När han märker att armborstet ligger på golvet, viftar han handen och skickar armborstet till sin vänstra fot. Trollkarlen står på benen igen och formar ett ljusklot i handen, och kastar mot Chris, som teleporterar ut genom att förvandla sig till vackra blåljus för att undvika det. Klotet flyger rakt ljusen som Chris förvandlats till och träffar på pannan bakom. Chris dyker upp igen och tittar på platsen klotet träffade och är en aning överraskad. Trollkarlen står på ben igen, men innan Chris hinner göra nåt blinkar han därifrån, lämnar Chris kvar på området._

HENRY: (ur bild) (ropar) Chris, kan vi få lite hjälp här?

_Chris vänder sig mot hållet som rösten kom ifrån och börjar springa._

UTANFÖR – ÖVERGIVEN FABRIK

_Tre andra trollkarlar (en svartklädd, en rödklädd och en läderklädd) omringar Henry, som gömmer killen bakom sig. Medan de tre närmar sig, kommer det en röst från längs hallen._

CHRIS: _(trollar)_

Ondskan som tycker om att skada,

Vik hädan från dem jag tänker skydda.

_Ett kraftfält dyker upp från marken, omringar Henry och killen och håller dem säkra. Samtidigt, kommer Chris ikapp och telekinetiskt räcker ut armarna och kastar iväg trollkarlarna._

CHRIS: Henry, ta honom härifrån!

_En trollkarl formar ett eldklot i handen och kastar det mot Chris, som inte märker attacken förrän det är för sent. Henry ser eldklotet och ropar:_

HENRY: Se upp, Chris!

_Med det, viftar han händerna instinktivt och i nästa stund står eldklotet alldeles stilla, fruset i tiden. Chris tittar överraskat på eldklotet och sedan på Henry, som är lika överraskad. Henry märker att de tre trollkarlarna är också frusna och tar sig ur överväldigandet för att fokusera på det viktiga._

HENRY: Kom nu, Chris! Vi tar oss härifrån innan frysningen avbryts.

_Med det, håller Henry i killen, som också är frusen, och projicerar därifrån och kraftfältet försvinner. Strax efter det, projicerar Chris också._

TONA UT

7


	4. Chapter 4

**KAPITEL TRE – RÄDDA MEDLEMMAR  
**  
TONA UT

AMANDAS LÄGENHET – VARDAGSRUM – KVÄLL

_Wyatt och Amanda har precis slutat plugga och håller på att plocka undan sakerna._

AMANDA: Tack för hjälpen, Wyatt! Hade du inte hjälpt, då skulle jag aldrig ha förstått hur man blandar en etinaelixir med vätska inom tre minuter och utan att den exploderar.

_Wyatt skrattar åt kommentaren._

WYATT: Ingen orsak. Du har faktiskt talang, fast du behöver hjälp för att fatta begreppet.

_Amanda står på benen och erbjuder:_

AMANDA: Vill du ha lite juice och en macka? Du förtjänar nåt att dricka och att äta efter all hjälp.

WYATT: (tänker) Hm… (tar emot erbjudandet) Ja, lite juice och en macka vore trevligt.

AMANDA: Okej.

_Amanda vänder om och går in i köket. Wyatt sitter kvar på soffan och väntar på godbiten. Plötsligt ringer hans mobil och han svarar._

WYATT: Hallå?

CHRIS: (mobil) _Wyatt, var är du?_

WYATT: Hemma hos Amanda. Hur så?

CHRIS: (mobil) _Du måste komma hem med detsamma._

WYATT: Varför det?

CHRIS: (mobil) _Vi träffade ett gäng vid namn_ trollkarlar _och tror att de vill komma åt den_ _tonårige killen som vi räddade. Vi behöver din hjälp._

WYATT: Jag kommer hem med detsamma.

_Han lägger på luren och hämtar väskan, och sedan han går mot jackhängarna för att hämta sin jacka. Amanda kommer ut med en macka på en tallrik i ena handen och ett glas juice i andra._

AMANDA: Är nåt på tok?

WYATT: Ah, min bror ringde nyss och sa att han behövde hjälp med … algebra. Jag måste gå, Amanda. Jag är ledsen.

AMANDA: Nej, ingen fara.

WYATT: Vi ses i skolan imorgon.

AMANDA: Visst.

WYATT: Hej då.

AMANDA: Hej då.

_Wyatt drar och stänger igen dörren. Amanda suckar och ser lite besviken ut._

AMANDAS LÄGENHET – PARKERINGSPLATS

_Wyatt kommer ut och är på väg till sin bil. Kameran flyttar långsamt från Wyatt till… en rödklädd trollkarl; en av de fyra trollkarlarna som anföll Chris och Henry, som långsamt närmar sig Wyatt bakifrån. Plötsligt har Wyatt en obekväm känsla och stannar. Trollkarlen stannar och gömmer sig bakom en silverfärgad bil; troligtvis en Toyota._

_Wyatt vänder om och ser ingen, men han känner sig ändå inte säker. Han känner definitivt en närvaro av nåt ont. Han vänder sig om och försöker komma ihåg hur hans pappa brukade lära honom att känna._

Wyatt: (pratar ur sina minnen) "Nollställ sinnena och följ efter närvaron tills den är hittad".

_Efter dessa ord blunder han ögonen och känner efter närvaron. Kameran visar en bild som rör från Wyatts håll genom parkeringsplatsen, från en bil till en annan, sedan kommer till ett träd och sedan rör sig vidare._

_Trollkarlen blir otålmodig och kliver fram ur bilens baksida. Just då, rör sig kameran till trollkarlens högra sida._

_Wyatt tar sig ur sina sinnen, reagerar snabbt, vänder sig om och kastar armen mot trollkarlen och skickar honom telekinetiskt flygande bakåt. Trollkarlen ställer sig snabbt på sina ben igen och kastar armen mot Wyatt, och en kniv dyker upp ur det tomma intet flygande mot honom. Wyatt rör på sig, men kniven skär ändå hans ansikte och flyger in i trädet bakom honom. Wyatt tittar på kniven en stund, sedan vänder han tillbaka mot trollkarlen, som gör sig redo att anfalla. Men han reagerar snabbare, kastar armen igen och skickar trollkarlen flygande bakåt. Samtidigt som trollkarlen faller ner på marken igen, vänder Wyatt om mot kniven och räcker ut handen._

WYATT: Kniv!

_Kniven försvinner, omringad av vitt och blått ljus. Wyatt kastar armen han använde för att kalla på kniven mot trollkarlen. Kniven dyker upp igen, flygande i luften, träffar honom i bröstet och exploderar tillsammans med honom. Wyatt ser sig omkring för att kolla att ingen ser på och sticker därifrån när han ser att kusten är klar._

LÄGENHET – VARDAGSRUM

_Chris placerar vita kristaller omkring lägenheten, varje kristall glöder ett ögonblick så fort de släpps ner._

CHRIS: Kristallerna håller oss säkra. De kan inte hitta oss så länge vi stannar kvar här.

SEBASTIAN: Är du säker?

Henry och Chris nickar.

HENRY: Vi är rätt säkra. Det är vad han har lärt sig.

SEBASTIAN: Lärt sig?

_Henry tvekar att berätta för honom, men känner sig utan val på grund av allt han gått igenom ikväll._

HENRY: Du förstår, (tittar på Chris en stund, tror knappt på vad han tänker säga) _vi_ är häxor.

SEBASTIAN: Ursäkta mig?

HENRY: Vi är häxor, men du behöver inte vara rädd för oss.

_Wyatt kommer hem, Chris och Henry går till dörren när de hör honom komma in._

WYATT: Hej.

_Chris och Henry ser skärsåret på hans ansikte._

CHRIS: (pekar mot skärsåret) Vad hände?

WYATT: Jag blev anfallen av en trollkarl utanför Amandas lägenhet.

CHRIS & HENRY: DU?

_Wyatt ser Sebastian och byter ämne, utav nyfikenhet._

WYATT: Vem är han?

HENRY: Ah, det här är Sebastian. Han blev också anfallen av en trollkarl.

CHRIS: Egentligen, fyra. Men enligt vad vi vet så har han inga krafter, vilket betyder att han inte är häxa.

WYATT: Okej, men… hur lyckades ni hitta honom?

_Chris och Henry tittar mot varandra en stund. Henry börjar förklara._

HENRY: Jag hörde det där ringandet som du och Chris hörde, och samtidigt hörde hans nödanrop.

CHRIS: Och fick ett varsel att han behövde hjälp.

WYATT: (överraskad) Varsel?

_Henry nickar. Han är lika förvånad som hans kusiner._

CHRIS: Och det är inte allt. Han till och med frös tiden och räddade oss ur den där soppan.

_Wyatt tittar ännu mer överraskad på Henry._

WYATT: Wow! Det är goda nyheter. Jag menar, varsel och frysning är en häxas krafter. Och du har ju alltid velat ha häxkrafter.

HENRY: (lite spänt) Ja, jo…

SEBASTIAN: (avbryter) Ursäkta mig, kan ni berätta vad det är ni pratar om? För jag har inte en minsta aning.

CHRIS: Okej, kan vi koncentrera oss på det viktigaste här?

WYATT & HENRY: Okej.

_De vänder sig tillbaka till Sebastian._

CHRIS: Så varför blev du anfallen av trollkarlar?

SEBASTIAN: Jag vet inte. Jag bara gick in i fabriken med min kompis för att ta skydd. I nästa sekund kom en av dem, och… dödade honom.

CHRIS: Beklagar.

_Wyatt, Chris, Henry och Sebastian gör sorgsna ansiktsuttryck. Henry är den förste som återvänder till ämnet._

HENRY: Varför tror du de kom efter er?

SEBASTIAN: Jag vet inte. (tänker en kort stund) De sa nåt om att förhindra Kanash-… nånting från att återuppstå.

CHRIS: Kanashda klanen?

SEBASTIAN: Jo, jag tror det.

_Henry och Wyatt är överraskade att Chris gissade rätt._

WYATT: Hur visste du det?

CHRIS: Jag gick och hade ett samtal med de Äldre tidigare idag. De sa nåt om att Kanashdaklanen kommer att återuppstå, och att mörka krafter försöker förhindra den genom att döda alla möjliga medlemmar.

SEBASTIAN: (grips av panik) Vad är det här för nåt? Kanashdaklanen? Kan nån berätta för mig vad det är som händer? Jag håller på att flippa ur!

_Wyatt går främre för att lugna ner Sebastian._

WYATT: Lugn, Sebastian. Vi kan förklara.

HENRY: Vi kan?

_Wyatt ger Henry en osäker blick; han vet tydligen inte vad Kanashdaklanen är för nåt. Men Chris kommer fram och förklarar._

_CHRIS: Kanashdaklanen är en förening av starka krigare – både magiska och dödliga, den fanns för tretusen år sen. Men den splittrades för femhundra år sen efter det ultimata kriget mot kejsaren Malavoc._

HENRY: Malavoc? Kejsaren som styrde över den begravda magistaden Zanbar?

CHRIS: Bingo. Zanbar begravdes samma dag som kejsaren dog, och klanen splittrades eftersom de flesta medlemmarna begravdes tillsammans med den.

SEBASTIAN: Vad har det med mig att göra?

WYATT: Ditt blod kanske tillhör Kanashdaklanen, och nu när den håller på att återuppstå…

HENRY: … samarbetar ondskan för att förhindra det från att inträffa.

CHRIS: Och det är därför du är jagad. För du kan vara en ättling till en av de förra medlemmarna.

SEBASTIAN: Men jag har inga magiska krafter.

WYATT: Som min bror sa, klanen bestod av både magiska och icke-magiska krigare. Dina förfäders blod finns i dig. Även om du inte har några magiska krafter, så borde du kunna göra nåt, som att slåss.

HENRY: Jag blir inte överraskad om han plötsligt…

_Henrys mening avbryts av samma ringning, fast den här gången hör de alla tre._

CHRIS: Ondskan är ute och jagar ättlingarna. Vi måste stoppa dem. (tittar på Wyatt) Så, vad ska vi göra?

_Henry och Sebastian tittar på Wyatt också._

WYATT: Varför tittar ni på mig? Ni tänker väl inte ge mig ansvaret.

HENRY: Wyatt, du är kraftigare än nån av oss, plus att du är äldst här så du har befälet. Vi behöver ledarskap om vi vill rädda de oskyldiga.

WYATT: Okej. (tänker en stund) Okej, såhär gör vi: Jag går och letar upp ättlingarna och samlar dem i Magiskolan, för här är alldeles för litet. Chris, du går och pratar med en Äldre och försök ta reda på varför trollkarlar eller demoner är ute efter dem, och vad de vet om återuppståndelsen. Henry… du tar med dig Sebastian och Skuggornas bok till Magiskolan och tar reda mer om den här Kanaika…

HENRY & CHRIS: Kanashda.

WYATT: Jaja. Vi ses där.

_När allt är planerat, projicerar Wyatt och Chris ut därifrån._

_Henry plockar upp Skuggornas bok på bordet och räcker Sebastian sin hand, men Sebastian är motståndig att bli rörd av Henry och vägrar ge sig av._

HENRY: Sebastian, kom igen.

SEBASTIAN: Nej! Det är alldeles för mycket. Jag klarar inte det här.

HENRY: Sebastian, lyssna på mig. Jag vet att du är rädd, men just nu är det inte dags för att vara rädd, för du har nu fått veta att du har ett öde att fullfölja.

SEBASTIAN: (motstår fortfarande) Nej. Jag tror inte ens på magi, det här stämmer bara inte.

_Henry kommer ihåg omvänd psykologi hans mamma brukade använda på honom och använder den på Sebastian nu._

HENRY: Okej, vet du vad? Du har rätt, du har inget öde. Du är bara en bortglömd som inte ens borde finnas. Du kan väl bara gå ut och leva ditt liv som en hemlös igen. Ät sopor, skaffa pengar genom droger och stölder. Och sov på gatan igen tills du dör, helt ignorerad av andra, utan mening i livet och ingen som bryr sig om att du är död.

_Det sista påverkade verkligen Sebastian._

HENRY: Nå?

_Han är fortfarande motvillig, men ger honom handen ändå och de projicerar därifrån._

GRIFFITH OBSERVATORIUM – YTTERTAK – NATT

_Det är en jättefin natt. Chris väntar på att få svar på hans rop. En Äldre kommer äntligen till honom._

CHRIS: Tack för att ni kom.

ÄLDRE: Det är ingen orsak. Ni behöver faktiskt svar.

CHRIS: Bra, för jag vill veta vilka trollkarlar eller demoner är ute efter ättlingarna och varför den håller på att återuppstå precis nu.

ÄLDRE: En ny tid är kommen. Undervärlden håller på att organiseras om, och de planerar återuppstå magistaden Zanbar, men de ättlingar som känner till sina ursprung känner hotet och försöker förhindra det genom att samla ihop alla ättlingarna, nu när din mamma och hennes systrar har slutat sina jobb som häxor.

CHRIS: Det är inte deras fel.

ÄLDRE: Jag vet. Och efter allt de gått igenom, förtjänar de att leva normala liv. Och nu är det inte heller deras uppgift att organisera världens ordning, utan din brors.

_Chris fattar inte det sista._

CHRIS: Vad menar du?

ÄLDRE: Gå till Magiskolan och slå upp några böcker, så kommer du att veta. Vi har bett andra whitelighters att föra de överlevande ättlingarna till säkerhet, så oroa er inte för mycket för dem.

_Utan att missa en sekund, Äldren projicerar därifrån och efterlämnar en frustrerad Chris._

CHRIS: Hörru du! Du sa ju att du skulle ge mig svar! Vad kallade du det där? (talar till sig själv) Typiska Äldre.

_Chris är både frustrerad och upprörd, men är tacksam för det han berättade om att andra whitelighters för de överlevande ättlingarna till säkerhet._

CHRIS: (_tyst_) Tack.

MAGISKOLAN - SAMLINGSRUMMET

_Henry och Sebastian sitter bakom ett hög av böcker och letar själva i varsin uppslagsbok. Det finns många personer i rummet vars en del skadade, troligtvis flera ättlingar till Kanashdaklanen, sitter omkring rummet. Vissa skadade är omhandtagna av andra, en del elever i Magiskolan._

_En bekant röst (från den originella _Förhäxad_) talar till Henry._

BEKANT RÖST: Är de alla böcker ni behöver?

_Henry vänder om mot… _Leo Wyatt_ (Henrys morbror och brödernas pappa, håret är gråblont och han har på sig en svart rock) – Magiskolans rektor och Wyatt och Chris pappa. (ta inte fel, det är rektorn i Magiskolan, inte rektorn i Henrys skola.)_

HENRY: Ja, tack, morbror Leo. Vi har redan mer hjälp än vi ber om.

LEO: Ingen orsak.

_Wyatt dyker upp med en man, som är skadad i knäet. Wyatt håller hans arm för att hjälpa honom balansera._

MAN: Tack.

WYATT: Ingen orsak.

_Han hjälper honom komma till den stora soffan, som sitter två andra unga tjejer._

WYATT: Hej, pappa.

LEO: Hej.

HENRY: Wow! Du är verkligen mer upptagen än du brukade vara.

WYATT: Jo, jag vet. Vanligtvis så skulle jag sova nu. Och jag som trodde att efter alla kampträningar under dessa år, skulle jag vara bra på att bekämpa demoner.

LEO: Jag förstår. Din mamma och dina mostrar gjorde så att ingen demon kom efter er, jag förstår att ni inte är vana vid att kämpa mot demoner. Även träningen är annorlunda från riktiga kamper.

HENRY: I så fall önskar jag att jag hade fått mina krafter i förväg, då hade jag kunnat genomgå samma träning som de andra.

LEO: Var inte orolig, Henry. Det är aldrig för sent att lära sig. Jag går och ordnar rum åt ättlingarna och lämnar er ensamma.

WYATT: Tack.

_Leo lämnar dem och ber några elever hjälpa de skadade att gå utanför rummet och några andra oskadade följer med._

HENRY: Jag letar vidare i böckerna.

_Henry börjar leta vidare, men Sebastian är motvillig om det._

SEBASTIAN: Glöm det. De finns alldeles för många böcker här. Det kommer att dröja en evighet att leta.

HENRY: Du har rätt. (kommer på en idé) Vänta här.

_Han lägger ifrån sig boken, sluter ögonen igen och koncentrerar sig. Sebastian och Wyatt tittar nyfikna på honom._

HENRY: _(trollar)_

Den bok jag söker bör finnas här

Kom till mig och ge mig svar, var och när

Fakta, historia och svar är vad jag letar,

Om klanen Kanashda är den bok jag kallar.

_En sekund senare kommer det en bok flygande till Henry, och stannar flytande framför hans ansikte. Han öppnar ögonen igen och tar tag i boken._

_Wyatt är imponerad av Henrys första trollformel trots att han är nybörjare på häxkonster._

WYATT: Wow, inte illa för en nybörjare.

HENRY: Jag brukade tjuvlyssna på mamma när hon lärde mina systrar att kasta trollformler. Och övade några gånger. (_generad att erkänna_) Fast det funkar aldrig.

_Wyatt ger honom ett leende, han är stolt över sin kusin. En sekund senare, kommer Chris projicerande in i rummet._

WYATT: Hej.

CHRIS: Hej. Vad har ni fått fram?

WYATT: Inget hittills. Vi letar fortfarande bland de här böckerna. Och det verkar som om ingen av våra förfäder hade träffat på en medlem i Kanashdaklanen, för det står absolut inget om dem i Skuggornas bok. Vad har du fått fram?

CHRIS: En obegriplig ledtråd. De sa åt mig att komma till er och slå bland böckerna med er.

HENRY & WYATT: Typiska Äldre.

CHRIS: Och de sa att det är din uppgift (_pekar mot Wyatt_) att ta hand om världens ordning.

_Wyatt blir överraskad av det han sa._

WYATT: Min uppgift? Varför är det min uppgift?

CHRIS: Bra fråga.

_Ringandet kommer tillbaka: nån ropar på hjälp igen._

HENRY: Okej. Om vi inte blir klara med det här snart, kommer jag att klaga på de Äldre, som uppfann den här nödsignalen.

WYATT: Jag drar.

_Efter det sista, projicerar han ut._

HUS - VARDAGSRUM

_Wyatt projicerar in i rummet, men ser att den som kallade på hjälp ligger nu död på golvet._

WYATT: Åh nej.

_Kameran visar en figur som gömmer sig i skuggorna. Men innan han hinner reagera, flyger en pil rakt in i hans mage. Han skriker utav smärta och faller på knä, snabbt förgiftad av pilens gift. Figuren kliver ut ur skuggorna och visar sig vara trollkarlen som anföll häxan i återvändsgränden. Han kommer fram mot Wyatt och ler ett ont leende._

TROLLKARL: Hej, Wyatt.

_Wyatt faller liggande på golvet medan giftet verkar snabbt._

TROLLKARL: Eller ska jag säga… Kung Wyatt – Kanashdaklanens ledare?

_Efter det sista ordet greppar han tag på Wyatts axel och blinkar därifrån._

TONA UT

12


	5. Chapter 5

**KAPITEL FYRA – KRAFTEN HOS TRE**

TONA IN

MAGISKOLAN – SAMLINGSRUM

_Chris och Henry letar vidare – Henry letar i samma bok, medan Chris letar i en annan. Sebastian är inte längre med i rummet._

CHRIS: Vad dröjer Wyatt så länge?

HENRY: Jag har letat länge i den här boken, men allt jag kommit fram till är klanens historia. De hade alldeles för många fiender. (ser en intressant detalj) Åh.

CHRIS: Vad då?

HENRY: Det här är intressant. Det står här att Kanashdaklanens ledare var _Kung Arthur_.

CHRIS: Kung Arthur? Excaliburs förra hållare?

_Henry nickar._

CHRIS: Jo, det är intressant, jag har hört från mamma att Wyatt är den nya hållaren.

_Kameran visar Henrys hand rör vid bilden av Kung Arthur i boken. Handen stelnar och Henry får ett nytt varsel._

HENRYS VARSEL

_Blixtbilder av medeltida krig och krigare som kämpar mot demoner med hjälp av vapen och magi._

_En annan bild av Excalibur som dras ut ur stenen, fast den visas långsammare den här gången. Svärdet pekar upp mot himlen som tecken för att en ny kung har blivit född. Kameran flyttar sig ner från svärdet Excalibur till Kung Arthurs hand, och sedan själva Kung Arthurs ansikte som visar sig vara… Wyatt._

_Och till slut en bild av nutida Wyatt, som ligger döende på golvet i ondskans näste._

TILLBAKA TILL…

MAGISKOLAN – SAMLINGSRUM

_Henry är omskakad av bilderna, och ganska orolig för Wyatt._

CHRIS: Mår du bra, Henry?

HENRY: Jag såg Wyatt, både i det förflutna och i framtiden. _Han_ var Kung Arthur.

_Chris höjer ögonbrynen._

HENRY: Och han är illa ute. Vi måste hitta honom.

_Henry reser sig och Chris följer med._

TROLLKARLENS NÄSTE

_Wyatt ligger på golvet, precis som i Henrys varsel, och hans ansikte är blekare än förut. Kämpar för att få luft. Trollkarlen sitter och tittar på, han njuter av utsikten._

TROLLKARL: Vet du vad? Det gläder mig att få träffa dig – den legendariska Wyatt.

WYATT: Vad är det du vill?

TROLLKARL: Att få slut på det goda. Att få sluta på häxornas linje och låta ondskan svämma över hela världen. Och därför, ska du dö. Såvida inte du vill förena dig med oss.

MAGISKOLAN

_Chris och Henry läser en trollformel att hitta häxor._

HENRY & CHRIS: _(trollar tillsammans)_

Häxornas krafter reser,

Genom himlar färdas utan syner.

Kom till oss, som kallar dig här.

Kom till oss och slå till ro här.

Blod till blod, vi kallar dig.

Blod till blod, återvänd till mig.

_De tittar omkring rummet, men märker att formeln inte funkat. Chris verkar orolig och Henry är rastlös._

HENRY: Jag vet inte vad mer vi borde prova. Wyatt har inte mycket tid kvar, men vi kan inget göra.

_Chris blir lite arg på det han sa._

CHRIS: Säg inte sådär. Vi måste hitta honom på nåt sätt. Jag tänker inte ge upp. Och inte ska du ge upp heller.

_Henry nickar, drar sig samman och försöker komma fram med en lösning._

HENRY: Vi måste använda trollformeln igen.

CHRIS: Men vi har redan provat.

HENRY: Jo, men den här gången ska inte vi göra det, _du_ ska göra det.

_Chris är förlorad i samtalet._

CHRIS: Vart försöker du komma fram till?

HENRY: Jag har sett mina systrar använda trollformler de tog ur Skuggornas bok och omvände dem till deras egna. Så du kanske kan arrangera trollformeln att hitta häxor till en som hittar bröder.

CHRIS: Vänta lite, menar du istället för att leda honom till oss, ska vi leda oss själva till honom?

HENRY: Ja, varför inte? Ert blod är mest relativ. Om du hittar honom, då borde du kunna hjälpa honom på nåt sätt.

CHRIS: Men du då? Tänker du inte följa med?

HENRY: Jo, men först vill jag veta om din formel funkar. Och om det går, då kommer jag till er med min egen trollformel.

_Chris börjar tänka på ändringen och sedan trollar:_

CHRIS: (_trollar_)

Brödernas krafter reser,

Genom himlar färdas jag utan syner.

Genom vårt blod, kommer jag till dig.

Till den plats där är du med mig.

_Gult och vitt ljus dyker upp i luften och svävar omkring honom och överför honom till Wyatt._

TROLLKARLENS NÄSTE

_Chris visar sig och ser den halvmedvetslösa Wyatt på golvet. Giftet håller tydligen på att ta döden på honom._

CHRIS: Wyatt.

WYATT: Chris, se upp.

_Chris lutar sig ner för att hjälpa honom, men något träffar honom bakifrån och sänder honom flygande till andra sidan och faller medvetslös på golvet._

_Trollkarlen kliver ut med ett leende. Han lutar sig ner mot Wyatt._

TROLLKARL: (_pratar till Wyatt_) Jag ska låta dig se din bror dö, långsamt och smärtsamt.

_Han börjar gå mot den medvetslösa Chris, och Wyatt kan inget göra än att bara titta på._

WYATT: (svag, men kämpar) Nej… Chris…

_Trollkarlen kommer allt närmare. Men plötsligt står han alldeles stilla… i tiden. Wyatt vänder sig om fram trollkarlen och ser _Henry_ med båda händerna uppåtvända, siktade mot trollkarlen – han har frusit honom._

HENRY: Hej.

_Chris börjar vakna. Henry lutar sig ner för att hjälpa Wyatt._

_Chris står på ben och går vingligt till Henry och Wyatt._

HENRY: (_till Chris_) Vi måste få pilen ur honom.

_Henry är på väg att dra pilen, men Wyatt stoppar honom._

WYATT: Nej, det är giftigt för er också. Det är darklighter giftpil.

_Chris är mer vaken för varje sekund som går._

CHRIS: Hur ska vi kunna få den ur honom?

HENRY: Du kan göra det.

_Nu är Chris förvirrad._

HENRY: Du kan projicera ut pilen.

_Chris fattar Henrys punkt och räcker ut handen._

CHRIS: Pil!

_Pilen försvinner i det tomma intet, omringad av blått och vitt ljus. I nästa sekund dyker den upp igen på golvet._

_Men Wyatt blir fortfarande svagare per sekund._

CHRIS: (_tveksam_) Det funkar inte. Giftet tömmer hans kraft, han kommer inte kunna hela sig själv.

_Henry blir mer orolig om Wyatt. Men Chris har ett förslag._

CHRIS: Vi kanske kan hela honom.

_Nu är det Henry som är förlorad i konversationen._

HENRY: Va?

CHRIS: Låt hans kraft att hela flyta igenom oss. Ta bara hans hand och känns efter kraften.

_Henry är fortfarande osäker, men han gör som han säger. Båda kusinerna lägger både Wyatt och deras händer över hans sår. De sluter igen ögonen och börjar koncentrera sig. Handflatorna börjar lysa och får såret att försvinna. Wyatt blir frisk igen och kippar efter andan._

WYATT: Tack, brorsan. Och tack till dig också, kusin.

_Båda två drar hans händer uppåt, hjälper honom stå på ben. Chris och Henry är glada att han mår bra igen._

_Just då, börjar trollkarlen också vakna och stå på ben igen. Wyatt, Chris och Henry tittar på honom, håller vakten uppe._

WYATT: Hej, kompis. Du ville ju träffa den legendariska Kung Arthur, eller hur?

_Trollkarlen kastar ett nytt ljusklot mot dem, men Chris ser det._

CHRIS: Se upp!

_Henry ser klotet och räcker upp handen och slår tillbaka det med ett blått ljus i handen, som formulerar en skyddande sköld. (samma kraft som en häxa i originella _Förhäxad_ hade.)_

WYATT: (_till trollkarlen_) Hej, vill du känna på Kung Arthurs kraft?

_Wyatt räcker upp armen åt sin vänstra sida och ropar:_

WYATT: Excalibur!

_Ett svärd i stenen dyker upp på hans vänstra sida. Han går mot svärdet, trollkarlen kastar ännu ett ljusklot mot Wyatt, men svärdet får Wyatts kropp att lysa och reflekterar klotet tillbaka och träffar väggen. Vill inte bli dödad, så trollkarlen blinkar omedelbart därifrån._

HENRY: Var är han?

_Wyatt tar några steg främre Chris och Henry. Han visar en seriös min._

WYATT: (_känner trollkarlens närvaro_) Han finns fortfarande här nånstans.

_Wyatt blunder igen ögonen och koncentrerar sig. Han viftar med handen och trollkarlen faller nerpå golvet._

CHRIS: Frys honom.

_Henry gör sig redo att frysa, men Wyatt stoppar honom._

WYATT: Vänta. Nu är det min tur.

_Trollkarlen står på ben igen. Wyatt kastar svärdet mot honom. Svärdet träffar honom i magen och flyger rakt igenom hans kropp. Han skriker utav smärta och samtidigt som hans sår börjar brinna._

WYATT: Du borde verkligen inte ha jäklats med Kanashdaklanens ledare.

_Trollkarlen exploderar och dör i en eldig utplåning._

HENRY: Mår du bra?

WYATT: Jadå. Kom, så går vi.

CHRIS: _(tänker)_ Hm, vi verkar ha skapat den nya Kraften hos Tre.

_(Kraften hos Tre är en förening av de tre systrarnas krafter, som kallades för The Power of Three.)_

7


	6. Chapter 6

**EPILOG – DEN NYE LEDAREN**

TONA IN

EFTERMIDDAG – MAGISKOLAN – SAMLINGSRUM

_Det är en ny dag. Wyatt bara sitter på soffan och stirrar på Excalibur istället för att sova hela dagen. Han är så fokuserad att han inte hör fotsteg som kommer mot honom._

HENRY: _(väcker Wyatt ur koncentrationen) _Du kommer inte att märka om någon demon anfaller om du fortsätter med det där.

_Henry sätter sig bredvid Wyatt. Chris ställer Skuggornas bok på bordet. Han märker att det är nåt som inte stämmer med Wyatt._

CHRIS: Nåt på tok?

WYATT: Nej då. _(kommenterar tveksamt) _Det är bara så att… jag vet inte om jag klarar av det här. Jag är inte ens redo för det.

_Chris och Henry tänker likadant. Ingen av dem var redo för nåt av det hela som hände dem igår kväll. Men de uppmuntrar varandra._

CHRIS: _(uppmuntrar Wyatt)_ Wyatt, ingen av oss var redo för nåt av det. Henry var inte heller redo för sina häxkrafter när han fick dem. Och vi beslöt oss att inte börja syssla med magi förrän vi tog examen. Men igår klarade vi oss genom att hålla ihop. Du må vara ledare, men det betyder inte att du är ensam.

HENRY: _(håller med Chris) _Så långe vi håller oss ihop och inte glömmer att vi har hela familjen bakom oss, så klarar vi av vad som helst.

WYATT: _(börjar hålla med dem och kommer ihåg en mening han hörde förut)_ Mamma sa att vi är en överlevande familj och det kommer vi alltid att vara.

_Chris och Henry ler och Wyatt ler tillbaka. Efter en stund står han upp, med svärdet i handen._

WYATT: Kom nu, jag är vrålhungrig. En ledare behöver faktiskt äta.

_De andra står upp också, Chris tar tag på Skuggornas bok och de börjar ge sig av med Wyatt. Kameran långsamt zoomar ut och visar det stora rummet._

CHRIS: Vi kan väl lika gärna fixa mat i pappas matsal.

HENRY: Tror du inte att de kostar pengar?

WYATT: Tja, vi är ju rektorns söner. Så de har nog inget emot att ge oss gratis mat. Säg hej till den nya _Kraften hos Tre_.

_Killarna spräcker till skratt. När Henry och Wyatt är borta, tittar Chris tillbaka på det stora rummet i en kort stund. Han viftar fingrarna på sin högra hand och telekinetiskt stänger igen dörrarna._

_(en tradition med varje säsong på Förhäxads slut att stänga igen dörren. Prue gjorde samma sak i den första episoden, och det är det Chris gjorde nyss.)_

TONA UT

**SLUT PÅ EPISODEN**


End file.
